The Fourth Problem
by Kamon772
Summary: After the Word Devil was defeated. Asta was informed that the Clover Kingdom was facing three problems. However there was a fourth problem that no one could have expected and only Asta was completely unaffected by it
1. Chapter 1

It was some time after the blame for the Word Devil, the true mastermind behind everything the Midnight Sun did, tried to get the blame on Asta by Damnatio Kira. The chairman of the country's Magic Parliament wanted to use Asta as the scapegoat as means to possibly kill two birds with one stone. He really did not seem to care that he was still alive only thanks to the work of Asta and the others that defeated the Word Devil and then his major role in stopping the rampaging reincarnated elves.

Though he might have claimed that he was doing the work of justice it was his own personal brand of justice. Which normally would not have been a problem but his bias was showing in this case though. It was not justice in its truest state as he focused on Asta as a scapegoat merely because he had a Devil himself. When most of the reincarnated elves were actually members of royalty and amongst the Magic Knight they were in the Golden Dawn.

If asked William Vangeance would probably reveal everything as he and Patry(going by Licht at the time) shared a body until recently. They had the top three members of Midnight Sun still alive and out there somewhere. Damnatio did not need to laser focus on Asta merely because he had a Devil since trust in the Magic Knights could still take a dive regardless. After all, could the people truly trust in the Magic Knights that were so easily taken over or how about an enemy that was allowed to just remain under their nose and gather up forces against them.

Though that was just how things were as despite the progress made. Royals were still looking down on commoners and trying to blame them for things when they should really be blaming one of their own. So it worked out that Asta and the Black Bulls would go out of the country looking for his 'innocence'.

Asta woke up early that next day to get in some early morning training before going off to learn about the other Devils that were apparently left their marks on the families of royals. It was not that they seem to have one like Asta but were affected by them. Though the anti magic user got lost in his training and kept going far longer than he should have and noticed that when looked to see how high the sun was in the sky.

"Huh!?" Asta thought out loud

He was sure that someone would have come to get him if he trained too long. In fact,, they even told him that they would be sent someone to get him if that happened. So he was actually curious about why no one had come and got worried about what Yami would say about him not showing up when he was supposed to.

So worried he started to rush back right away and rushed back towards the Black Bulls base in along the path that he normally traveled to what was kind of his own personal training area in away. Though so focused on getting back he was not fully paying attention to where he was going. Only trying to get there as fast as possible as he treated even going to and forth the area as a form of training.

Which lead him to running into something solid and hard that caused him to fall back from crashing into it directly.

"What was that" he yelled after rolling around on the ground a bit as slammed into it pretty hard.

Looking at what he ran into was shocking as it was seemingly a stone statue of Nero/Secre Swallowtail dressed in what she normally wore along with her Black Bulls cloak.

"This is really strange," Asta said

Who would go through the trouble of making a statue of Nero but than go the extra mile of dressing them as well. Standing the statue up he noticed the hands were pressed against itself. As if it was mimicking Nero using her sealing magic on herself for some reason.

Mulling over what to do about the Nero statue he decided to bring it back the base as Nero should not get that mad at him carrying it. Noelle thought might be a different story if it was one of her though. So he lifted it at made back only to be in for another shock when he arrived.

There were more statues of everyone else there as well and it seem like it was just like a picture of typical day but with statues. Though realizing this might not be a joke and after pinching himself he knew he was not dreaming.

"I am not dreaming so let me trying this then," he said taking out one of his swords and hit himself with it.

The reasoning being if he was under the effect of some magic than his swords should dispel it but that was not the case as nothing happened. He did a few more time to truly sure only for the result to be the same. What he was seeing was reality thus the statue of Nero he was carrying was not a replica of her but Nero herself having been petrified just like everyone at the Black Bull base.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Aaron Lopez and ds hero for adding this story to their story alert list

KingJGamer and ds hero for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Going back in time a bit to before Nero was found as a statue by Asta.

"What could that idiot being thinking as we are supposed to looking for clues on Devils," Noelle said rather annoyed.

They all knew this was a ploy to avoid pinning the blame on the Golden Dawn or just royals in general. What used on Asta could be used on them as well after all. Though they went along with it because they did need to learn more about Devils and they could afford to lose any more power than they already had. Asta dying and/or the Clover Kingdom being destroyed were two of their main problems after all at the moment.

"Ner..." Noelle started to call but was interrupted by the person in question.

"Either Nero or Secre is fine. They're both names I will answer to. I did accept Nero as my name when I could not talk and still stuck as anti-bird" she answered.

"I have things to do so you know where Asta trains so can you get him for me," she asked.

"Are you sure that you should be letting her do that. She can be another one of your rivals" Rebecca teased.

"I..I..I..I don't know what you are talking about" Noelle said suddenly flustered.

"I will be right back then," Nero said as she transformed into her bird form to go get Asta.

On the way there she noticed something as there was a huge mana wave coming towards her at an alarming rate. She could not tell what it was exactly and was probably only able to sense it because she had been an anti-bird for so long. Others that were sense mana at a great distance might be aware of this as well as Luck. Although the speed it was travel was too fast for it to register in time.

Nero herself barely caught on and might only notice cause she was in her bird form currently. Realized she did not have much reverted back to human form and hope that this would work as she had a bad feeling about what would happen once she was exposed to that massive mana wave.

'This is a gamble but hopefully, this works' Nero thought herself as placed her hands on herself directly used her on sealing magic to place a trap on herself.

She was fully aware of what all the Black Bulls were capable of this even though she can not use her sealing magic in her anti-bird form at least before(has not really tired since regaining her human form). It was possible to think of ways to use their magic with her own. Strangely, Yami and Lemiel(the First Wizard King) were alike in at least one aspect. Both of them though the only limits one had were the one they placed on themselves. To surpass your limit you must first be open to exploring what is possible to even find it.

The trap would seal whatever magic was used on her. Basically trapping and prevent it from leaving or fading away over time. Hoping that the Demon-Destroyer Sword of Asta can undo the magic. Since Asta had no mana whatever this was would not affect him as she could tell it was affecting everyone at base cause them to vanish at least as living creature though she could sense them as inanimate objects. This was targeted at people only.

Nero finished her spell not a moment too soon as the moment after she completes it. The massive mana wave swept over her thus petrifying her on the spot yet leaving Asta unfazed or even aware that it passed him by. Since no one with mana was around to inform him that such a thing had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank

KingJGamer for reviewing this story

The Lazy Dragon and Typhon Twilight for adding this story to their story alert list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back with Asta who had realized that everyone but him had been petrified somehow. There was no way he could find out if there was anything left around as not having no mana meant that he could not detect it either. So that would have been pointless to try at all.

These statues that all his friends and comrades had been turned into did not get off any kind of ki but he just had to hope that they were still alive despite the state they were in at the moment.

He then looked to see that whatever it was happen to be extremely powerful but was not exactly as deadly. Since Vanessa was around and Rouge did not alter this fate. Just to be sure Asta tried to undo the magic with one of his swords but nothing happened as Vanessa was still petrified.

"Why did Nero seemingly use magic on herself though," Asta said "What was she trying to seal"

Thinking about for a while then he realized something what if she was trying to seal the magic as it did not work on Vanessa and probably would work on the others because it was already long gone. This did not seem to be magic that was constant but instant and apparently overpowered.

"This might not work but it's with a shot," Asta thought as he took out the Demon Destroying Sword.

First placing Nero against the wall of the base as he wanted something to support her as he did not. He was not going to push that hard but did not want her fall over as there was nothing that keeps her standing upright if just push against her.

"Here goes nothing," he said pushing his third sword against Nero where her hand was on herself at the moment.

At first, nothing seems to happen but then after getting through her sealing magic, he seems to come across the magic that used to petrify everyone and it was so strong he had to go into his black form to get through it all.

"Did it work?" he said after exhausting himself in trying as he never had this much a problem before as not with the hardest time he had to undo the elf reincarnation.

"Apparently so as it seems each of our gambles paid off" Nero replied.

She was not sure her plan would work but she trusted in Asta to get it done and if not she was sure he would have looked after her along with the others.

"So did you try using the sword on anyone else seeing if it can work on them as well," she asked him

"Actually I did not as you were the first one I used this one," he told her not sure why he did not start out with the Demon Destroying Sword.

Nero noticed how Vanessa was effected thus confirm for herself that this probably was not fatal as she was not sure that Rouge's ability to alter fate would include her and if it did was she out of range at the time. There was the ability to use it at a distance like when Asta was brought in just when he was needed while the reincarnated elves were causing havoc everywhere.

"Let me try it then" he went about trying to use the Demon Destroying Sword on Vanessa this time around but it did not work.

Either his first thought was correct because the magic used had already worn off or because this magic was far stronger than him. Nero was just lucky that she must have caught the magic when it was at its weakest and had not been allowed to fully sink into her at that point.

"I am going to check on everyone inside the base," Nero told him "Bring everyone else inside and then keep a lookout"

"Is it just the two of us as..." Asta started to say.

"We do not know that just yet so we need to be careful as it only the two of us at the moment. Also, I probably should not be outside much anyway. I managed to counter it with your help once but what if it happens again or I am spotted." she said

Asta understood this as whatever happens could not seem to affect him as seemingly targeting only those with mana. Being manaless probably not made him immune to it but not detectable to anyone using mana to search as usual.

Checking all the room she could as the base could move around without Henry. So getting around was not easier than normal. Though when she came to Asta's room she did notice something that was not supposed to be there.

Standing in his room was Noelle for whatever reason. Nero could not really understand why at least not fully. The expression froze on her stone face shown she had convinced herself of the reason she was there was not because of her apparently feeling for him.

Nero herself spent a lot of time in this room when she was trapped in her bird form but now had one of her own.

'Should probably move you from here as would not want Asta seeing you like this' she thought.

Using her magic to move the Noelle statue to at least standing outside as Asta ran into out there quite a few times before.


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank

The Lazy Dragon for reviewing this story

Vandercy99, AbyssDragonslayer77, and SethBloodFallen for adding this story to their story alert list

Vandercy99,AbyssDragonslayer77, and SethBloodFallen for adding this story to their favorite story list

Author's Note: I posted a poll on my profile for something that could happen in Chapter 05

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nero sighed upon leaving Noelle standing outside of his room. She thought again about why and how this could have happened. There was nothing she knew that should have been able to make something like this possible not now or even five hundred years ago.

"So that where Noelle is," Asta said all of sudden

Shocking Nero as she was curious as to why he was looking for her.

"I thought she would have been out coming to get me or something" he replied

"I offered to go instead of her. So does that mean you got everyone else back inside then?" she asked.

"Yeah but I wonder why Noelle is here," he said before dropping it tell Nero something else

Which she was waiting for since he might notice something she could have overlooked herself.

"I want to see if you can do something, so let go to Charmy-sempai," he said.

Nero than realized that it was probably a good idea if it worked. Sure Asta could not benefit from eating Charmy's food beyond obvious reasons. She could have a constant stream of mana restoration if she needed to burn through hers at a rapid rate.

The cotton magic user was in the kitchen, as usual, making some food possibly to serve as lunch for everyone. Though it seemed she was finished and had some dishes she was carrying when she turned o stone but the other plates had crashed to the floor.

Seeing this both Nero and Asta quickly cleared up the food and moved to her to the table. Taking her dishes and placing them down.

"The last thing we need is for her to lost it overseeing food having been wasted," Nero said

"She can be enough to deal with a captain if pushed in that state," he said recalling how she unlocked her second magic, food magic while fighting with Lira(the elf that was reincarnated as Rill).

The two just stood there for a moment not really moving.

"So you are not going to try using that reversal spell you used the First Wizard King" Asta asked.

He then explain that if this was petrifaction magic that could not she use her own version of it to attempt at undoing it. They had already tried using his anti-magic sword before on the Vanessa statue. However, Nero had managed to counter the magic used once before. Thus what if her Sealing Magic was the needed counter this time around.

Nero after attempting trying stumbled back visibly shocked at something she apparently realized after what was a failed try to restore Charmy.

"I see this ended up in failure as well," Asta said.

"I did not fail and neither did you, Asta," she told him.

How could that be possible the two of them must have failed as if they did not that that meant….that meant….

"There was nothing to unlock or undo," she said.

The two realized that the magic used did not merely turn everyone to stone as than either of their magic should have been able to undo it. Asta's anti-magic through just removing the magic itself while Nero's would have unlocked it.

Instead, it was a reality altering magic that rather than turning everyone to stone altered reality itself making as if they were always statues. Thus there was nothing to undo or unlock in that case as this was their normal state now.

Nero looked at herself and wondered just how powerful it was that spell that it altered reality itself and just how truly lucky she was. What if it was not just Asta using the Demon Destroying Sword alone that undid the magic.

"Do not even think about"

She looked up to see Asta patting her shoulders

"You are thinking about what if you incorporated this magic into yourself. Giving yourself a third form as a side effect" Asta told her.

As even if she did now have a third form there was no telling what it would be like or even if she can shift in and out of it at will. The last time she was trapped in her anti-bird form for over five hundred years.


	5. Chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the two of them had looked through the base the one Black Bull they were not able to find yet was actually their Captain.

"I thought he was outside with mostly everyone else," Nero asked Asta

"Though so as well but turns out he was not thereafter all maybe he left earlier or something" he said.

That was possible as after all Finral did not seem to be amongst them either.

"Might have gotten Finral to take him somewhere or left on his own" Nero suggested.

Though he used Finral a lot to get around it was not like he could use a broom to fly somewhere himself. As he had done so quite a few times in the past but Finral did make getting to places very easy afterward. Not sure if he was seen using a broom to fly himself as he uses his magic to get himself and others around from one place to another.

"Just go a check around again as if he was flying when that wave struck there is a chance he could have fallen out of the sky," she said.

Shocked at this Asta quickly left to go see and make sure that was not the case at all.

Sighing as this once again meant that she was the only one able to move amongst the Black Bulls again. Though she could not help but wonder just how much had changed thanks to that huge wave of mana. If reality really had been changed for everyone other than Asta, making so that they were always statues instead of people. What happened to the past as a result did all of that no longer exist.

'Do not think about just like Asta said' she thought to herself.

Nero knew that nothing would come of it as she went back to the kitchen and just ate some of the food that Charmy had cooked before being petrified like everyone else. Not thinking why it had the same effect as her normal cooking than went back to where Noelle was now standing outside of Asta's room.

"Huh!?" Nero gasped as she noticed something was different about Noelle from just a few minutes ago.

It was something that she would not have missed and nor would have Asta either when they were here before either.

On the petrified Noelle's head were a pair of curved, ram-like horns. They were there on the sides of her head side similar to the single horn that Asta has whenever he is in his Black Form. They were even stone like the rest of her was and seemingly fused to her head.

Than Nero realized something that is that she felt that something was missing. She went to touch her own head and noticed that the horns she grew from using too much Forbidden Magic were gone.

"That should not be..." Nero says before she was interrupted by a flash of Anti-Magic that covers her entire body for an instant.

Once this instant was over Nero did not finish what she was saying because she could as she stood there petrified once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

KingJGamer for reviewing this story

HiddenHero220, barbatos009, Planetoise, and .serea for adding this story to their story alert list

teamxcution and jordandragons for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Nero stood there once again petrified in the act of touching her head while Noelle had ram like horns on her own head. The two girls were just standing there seemingly motionless.

Just what had caused Noelle to suddenly grow horns all of sudden and just why had Nero's vanish as she reverted back into statue form herself. These were many questions that were raised and none of them were getting answered cause everyone in the Black Bulls HQ were also statues. At least those that were located and/or moved back inside it.

Though what had become of Asta though who went looking around once again. Well he ended up crashing threw the wall and landing at the feet of the two female statues. He was clearly unconscious as he seemingly ran into something while he was outside. Whatever it was was strong enough to not just knock him out but knock him through a wall in the process.

Not being aware of what was going on this was went something abnormal happened by even the currently standards of what was happening in the world at the moment. The petrified Noelle began to move as she places both hands near the ground, and then manifests a dome composed of multiple whirlpools. The Noelle statue had used small version of Sea Dragon's Nest around itself, Asta, and Nero. The small Sea Dragon's Nest maintained itself for awhile as the color was even different as it seemed darker than normal as it was not as transparent as it normal was either.

Also her grimoire did not open or glow in fact it seemed that she did not even have one anymore. In fact Asta and Nero before she reverted back into a statue herself, did not notice everyone's grimoire was gone. Nero did not even notice that her own was missing when she used her sealing magic earlier. Asta did not pick up on this either as he kind of had more pressing issue to focus on at the moment. That being that everyone was petrified rather than everyone's grimoire but his own was now missing.

Time passed...

As Asta slowly started to come to regaining consciousness after not only being knock out by something but also knocked all the way back to Black Bull's HQ and threw a wall as well.

"Nero!?" Asta yelled

Noticing that she had reverted back into a statue and was about to attempt to uses the same sword that helped the first time but than refrained from doing so.

"Probably would not do anything at this point" he said

Whatever magic cause this had altered reality so that everyone being statues was the normal state of the world and everyone in it. Thus it was possible that Nero had become like that as well. Though hopefully there was a way to revert at least her back to human form once again.

"Just have to...huh!?" He said as he noticed that there were four changes in addition to Nero having reverted back to being a statue herself.

The first was with Nero other than the obvious fact that she was a statue again was that her horns were missing. That was something that should not have been possible yet here it was with the both of them being gone.

The second was that Noelle was touching the floor with both hands as if she had used Sea Dragon's Nest somewhere. Which was strange as how did she even change from just standing there to being on the floor.

The third was that Rebecca Scarlet was standing next to Nero. She was obvious petrified as well since she had mana and everyone that seemingly had it was turned to stone by that massive spell.

The fourth was the statue of Mimosa Vermillion was leading over Asta as if she had used her healing magic on him like had had done so many time seen they had first met.

Also noticed that both Mimosa and Rebecca seemed to have clothes that have suffered battle damage of some sort. They seem burn, ripped, and torn in various places.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank

KingJGamer for reviewing this story

Nightwanderer21 for adding this story to their story alert and favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Asta than slid his way from underneath Mimosa. She was leading over him thus he did not want to risk knocking her off balance as from just sitting straight up. He was not sure just how much damage this statues could take or if they could revert back to normal if they had been previous broke already.

Taking a good look at about Mimosa and Rebecca it was even more clear that the two of them had their clothes damaged somehow. They did not seem to be transported here with magic nor did it seem like anyone carry them here either. After all the only one that should be unaffected by whatever happened to petrify them was something only Asta seemed immune to because it effected everyone with mana. Having no mana himself meant he could not be effected at all.

"Guess this truly was magic that altered reality itself" Asta said to the once again petrified Nero "What was that that struck me though"

Asta who was looking around outside for any clues was blind sided by something unknown and that how he ended up where he was now.

Though whatever attacked him was long gone as looking for it again did not seem like the best option as now Mimosa and Rebecca were here somehow. Thus might be best to just stay in the Back Bulls HQ for awhile as he than went to the kitchen get something to eat. Having been out for awhile had made him hungry though something was different about the kitchen

"Where is Charmy-sempai" Asta exclaimed

Her statue was gone and nowhere to be found at all. Having a bad feeling about this he than went about to go check for the others that were brought in to see if anything happened to them. Everyone other than Charmy and Captain Yami were counted for but there was someone else that was missing as well.

"First Charmy-sempai and now Vanessa-sempai as well" Asta said having not being able to find her as well.

Sure enough the petrified Vanessa was also not where she was left previous leading to various question that Asta had no answers to give. However were these statue moving around in the first place and where had both Charmy and Vanessa gone. Not really wondered that much about

Mimosa and Rebecca having moved from where ever they were previous as he was the only person at least that was capable of moving around at the moment. With everyone else having ben petrified with it happening to Nero twice.

There was also whatever knock Asta out as well but that happen so fast he was not even sure just what that was all. Than he also could not be sure of what seemingly had caused damage to both clothing of both Mimosa and Rebecca as well.

Not wanting to use the food that was in the kitchen he than headed back towards his room where he was planning on eating some of the stuff he had let there just in case he ever need to have could have access to kitchen for any reason.


	8. Chapter 8

I would like to thank

bimboom for reviewing this story

The Storyteller993, soulalbarn18000, Duyade, Jayfeather912, and bimboom for adding this story to their favorite story list

The Storyteller993, soulalbarn18000, for adding this story to their story alert

nico2883 and soulalbarn18000 for adding me to their author alert list

soulalbarn18000 for adding me to their favorite author list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Getting back to his room the four petrified girls were still there as they were not moving... at least again it seemed. Well that was what he would have thought at first glance but clearly there was one of them that had moved once again and that was Rebecca this time around.

Having somehow found where he was stashing food in his room and was now holding in front of herself almost in a manner that seem meant to be in a way as if she were presenting it to Asta. That was the appearence that she was giving off at the moment.  
Causing more question he could not answer at the moment to pop up.

"Can not figure anything out if I am hungry" he said as he than went to take the food from Rebecca's hands.

As to why he would even eat something that a statue (even a statue of someone he knew) had managed to not only move but find something they had no business knowing it's location. Led back to when he woke up and found Mimosa over top of him as he was fully sure what was going on with anyone but he just had a hunch at what was happening and was going with that. After all if they would move somehow in their petrified state and wanted to cause him harm. Than when he was out cold or not looking would be the perfect time to do so. Since that was not happening whatever or however they became animated was not in a manner to cause harm to him seemingly.

While he was chowing down on the food, his grimore began to glow as a pair of curved, ram-like horns appeared on the head of the petrified Noelle. She than began to move and activates her valkyrie dress. The key difference her besides Noelle being a statue and having horns on her head.

The water is not blue but black in color along with the fact that the grimore open is not hers but his. In fact he could not see the grimore of anyone else other than his own. It made since for Rebecca not to have one as she just did not seem to have gone through the grimore selection process or merely did not find a usage for it. As not everyone that could use magic necessary had a grimore of their very own.

Could dwell on this fact for that long though as quickly strike out with her lance at the floor stabbing through and what appeared to be the another statue completely destroying their torso in the process. The animated Noelle statue enlarged their lance so that would be outcome of their attack.

Once having completed the task they went to stand directly next to Asta thus put themselves between him and Rebecca. Even going so far as to take the leftover food at her hand and shoving in Asta's face before the horns on her horn vanish and she goes motionless once again.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to thank

Damien93,TrimusicaDrag00n90, AiraBlue, Doom King of Latveria for adding this story to their story alert list

TrimusicaDrag00n90, AiraBlue, Doom King of Latveria, for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Someone must be out there if we got attack but how to go about knowing that though," Asta said out loud.

With things, the way they were right now and him possibly being the only one not really affected by whatever turned everyone else into stone. There was no Ki for him to sense from anyone other than himself. He knew everyone was not dead but at the same time, the state they were in could not really be counted as being alive at least in the normal sense of the word.

Though as he was racking his brain trying to figure out what was going and how to get a better view of his surrounding without exposing himself or the others around into too much danger. This was when his grimoire started glowing again as that when Mimosa started moving again.

Upon doing so he noticed that on her head unlike when Noelle was animated just a moment earlier. The horns on her head were like a mini version of the ones that he has in his black form.

Pointing a finger to a location and multiple black vines gather around the area that location and start to intertwine with each other. Flower petals sprout from the tip of the intertwining vines. The flower petals are light-colored black with several dark black spots covering the area. It was basically a black version of Magic Flower Guidepost(exactly like how Noelle's valkyrie dress was black as well).

The holographic image shown was the area around the Black Bulls HQ in extreme detail far more than he had ever seen from whenever Mimosa used in previously in the past. Looking at this map of the area Asta was able to get a basic grasp of what pretty much most of the forest looked like now. Just like he thought everything that had mana at least near the level that humans did was turned to stone. He saw various animals and even different kinds of plants that were now petrified.

Having a look around on this map did not really seem to see any other statues of people at least that should not be around here though. However, this also meant that he still did not know where the missing Black Bulls or Yami had vanished too. None of them were displayed on this map either.

Though after having seen it happen twice already Asta might have figured something out. Noelle, Rebecca, Mimosa, and Nero no longer had their grimoire anymore but somehow their magic was now connected to his anti-magic.

They were currently statues after all thus they had no mana of their own it seemed. Yet they were still able to use their abilities and spells through somehow access his anti-magic. The reasoning Asta had for this was that if they had mana of their own why could not they be moving on their own. Their apparently some kind of stimulus that sparks them into action, animated them along with causing the horns on their head to appear.

It was possible this why Nero's vanishes somehow thought it was curious how Mimosa and Noelle had different types though. Something that would have to be figured out another time as having these thoughts in mind.

Asta looked over to where the currently petrified Nero was standing and had an idea that would hopefully work and might shed some light on at least one of the many questions he currently has.


	10. Chapter 10

Asta thought about this if none of the petrified girls before him had their grimoire anymore but were this able to use their abilities via the power of his own grimoire's anti magic. He kept one hand on Nero's statue and the other on his own black book.

Focusing his thought this time around as he might have been doing this one his own. Rather than without thinking and/or it was merely a reaction to something he was not aware at the moment.

Looking at both at once he notices his grimoire flipping to a page where Nero's name was clearly written down within the book on a page he did not recall his grimoire having before. Thus it was assumed that Noelle, Rebecca, and Mimosa all had their own page within his grimoire now. In sense the four girls could now be counted as one of his spells but how was still a mystery to him though.

They also seemed to be mostly autonomous spells as well kind of like how Sylph, the Wind Spirit was with Yuno. Sylph was actually a page in Yuno's book yet she was able to act fully on her own without the need to be called upon all the time. Asta also thought this was true for Noelle, Rebecca, and Mimosa because they were moving on their own for the most part with just little input for Asta on time.

This he put his theory into practice as her horn reappearing on her head, Nero reverted back from being a statue once again.

"Poss...huh?!" Nero exclaimed.

"Seem it work for you at least," Asta said.

"What do you mean it worked and is that umm..." she said trailing off as she might have met them before but she did not recall their names off the top of her head.

"Mimosa and Rebecca" she was told.

"You all seem to have a spell in my grimoire now and apparently I can only have one of you activate at a time it seems" Asta explained.

"Why did my horns vanished because of that" Nero asked him interested.

"Apparently so as it also seems you lucked out as you activate state is not just you animated as a statue but original normal self instead, "Asta told her

"So do you have any memories from the time when you were a statue this time around"

"Can not say but seems that bits and pieces of my memory are missing" Nero then brought up.

"Then what about your name do you still know what it was originally," he asked her

"Of course my name is Nero has not it always been. " She replied "Though I glad you and Noelle decided to go with Luck's suggestion. Toritarou and Sylvants Schnauzer? What kind of names were those"

'Not good' Asta thought as Nero thinks that is her original name now but does not mean what he thinks it means.

That Nero's memories seem to only start from the moment that she first met him. To have fully forgotten everything that she did before that point would be like to have a gap of five hundred and seventeen years in her memory. After all, Nero is 517 years old even though she the five hundred as a bird. She still seem fully aware of everything that going on around her during that time.

'At least she is not questioning why she can become a human though' Asta thought.

"Say Nero what type of magic do you have," he asked

"Sealing Magic. Why are you asking me this as you should know that already" she replied

'Good she also knows that she has sealing magic' he thought

"Alright, then the next thing I want to ask..." Asta began to say but then trailed off at what he saw.

Nero had reverted back to the statue but she was still animated though and cocked her head as she was waiting for orders from Asta.  
He then looked at his grimoire and noticed that there were two pages dealing with the black hair girl before him. One was for Nero and the other was for Secre Swallowtail. He was not sure why exactly but she had two different pages in his grimoire. That only Nero would appear as human while Secre would be an animated statue just like Noelle, Mimosa, and Rebecca.

Closing his grimoire and canceling out the spell. Asta would think of something as he could not leave them here alone yet he could move them all either. 


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank

Guest and sguti392 for reviewing this story

Papaya1599, Geniman20, .sweden, DR C JACT, and daniurg for adding this story to their story alert list

brigyeet. main. sweden and DR C JACT for adding this story to their favorite story list

brigyeet. main. sweden for adding me to Favorite Author List

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Asta was thinking about how to go about moving Noelle, Nero, Mimosa, and Rebecca should be his only problems as there was still everyone else that should be located within the Black Bulls HQ as well. Those that did not just seemingly go missing both before and after Asta was unconscious for an unknown amount of time after everyone was turned to stone.

Since Rebecca and Mimosa somehow moved from where ever they were previous to here. Asta was going to check on the rest of his squad members (Gauche, Zora, Finarl, Gordon, Grey, Manga, and Luck) to ensure that they had gone anywhere or could go anywhere while he was not looking. After all, if he can make Noelle, Nero, Mimosa, and Rebecca than what if someone or something could do the same just for others. That or what if whatever magic was used to petrify everyone in the first place allows the user to animate whoever they wanted. No one would expect there to be someone without mana in the world thus would prepare a countermeasure against it.

"What!? Where did everyone else go this time around" Asta yelled none of them were there anymore. It was like they just vanished into thin air.

The room that contained the remaining members of the Black Bulls that were accounted for was now gone. There was no way for Asta to know how this even happened as he could not sense magic or mana after all. Them being statues he could not sense their ki because well statues obviously do not have ki in the first place. At least with his current understanding of what ki is.

With everyone else having suddenly vanished on him, Asta than realized something yet the moment he went to go do he crashed into something hard.

Falling backward he looked to see that he ran straight into Noelle who was apparently the one animated at the moment from the ram horns on her stone head. Behind her, she carrying the others on a platform of black water.

'They sure react fast' Asta thought

He barely thought about going to check on them before they came to him instead. Probably with Noelle being the one to bring the others as she has the most mana between the four of them yet probably the worse control when she is not focused though.

It was not just the remaining members of the Black Bulls that went missing (minus Nero and Noelle) but even Yami's personal beasts were gone as well having not broken out their cage but seemingly just vanished as well. As if they were never there to begin with.

Thus adding another layer of mystery onto what was going on with the world at the moment as first everyone got petrified. Some of his friends ended up as spells in his grimoire with their nowhere to be found and now there were statues just vanishing without a trace.

However that when Asta realized there was one member that he checked on but did not leave with the others. That being Henry as he left him in his room not really sure if moving him even as the statue was a good idea. Having no mana meant that he could not be drained of it thus he never affected by Henry's natural and passive ability to drain mana from everyone around him. Though he was the only one this happened with though. For everyone else, theirs would be drained it just matter of how they deal with that is the difference.

Going to check on him he was in fact still in his room yet that when something strange began to happen as his grimoire started to glow than not only Henry's statue but the entire Black Bulls HQ vanished leaving him, Noelle, Nero, Mimosa, and Rebecca just out in empty lot where the house once was.

Opening up his grimoire once more, Asta flipped to a page where sure enough there was Henry's name. As it seems he had somehow acquired Henry just like how he the girls behind him. Though unlike them he was not with them but seemingly kept in his grimoire just like his swords when not in use. Even though he could only have one they activate and animated at a time though mostly unknown means to him. 


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank

Eksploder, Sarp Yilmaz, Irondragonflash, and Arashi namikaze uzumaki for adding this story to their story alert list

Arashi namikaze uzumaki and leonardo18anime for adding this story to their favorite story list

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Henry and thus the Black Bulls HQ now a spell within his grimoire. There really was not any reason to stay here anymore. Still unsure of what attacked from behind he woke up to find Mimosa and Rebecca statue forms around him. Even if there was probably no one there that could do anything or telling him anything at all. Going to the Royal Capital and seeing what he could learn from there.

"Maybe I am not the only one that managed to escape what this magic was," Asta said looking at Noelle.

She merely cocked her head to the side as she clearly heard him but he was not sure was what that reaction meant though. Hard to tell when they all had a neutral expression on their faces and their body language was that expression either.

Though it was here that Asta noticed that one of them was missing as Noelle, Nero, and Mimosa were present but Rebecca was not for some reason. Before he could go even attempt to look for he felt Noelle's petrified hand on his chest and her other hand pointing to his grimoire.

Flipping to the page that had Rebecca's name on it he was that there was an image that was not there before and it was similar to how Henry's page looked. It seems that when recalled to his grimoire their image appeared in the book and whenever summoned it would seemingly vanish until they were once again recalled.

Although that was merely the case for Rebecca that still left Noelle, Nero, and Mimosa. Who was still standing before him? At least they were until flare up of black anti-magic their forms changed as they did not return to his grimoire but instead all three of them seem to now have a second form just like Nero did apparently.

Of course, Nero's was the same anti-magic bird it had always been only real difference was that it too was petrified just like she was lying on the ground. Next to her was apparently what he had assumed was now Noelle's alternate form which was a small dragon that looked similar to her Sea Dragon Roar attack in appearance. Which did make sense as a lot of Noelle's spell did contain the word dragon within it after all. Then there was what Asta could only assume was Mimosa's alternate form which was a small sunflower. Also fitting since her magic was plant based and her main means of attacking was through forming a giant sunflower like a plant.

"Where and how am I going to carry you three" Asta thought out loud.

Just then all three of them animated with Nero landing on his head which was her usual spot, Noelle wrapped herself around is his right arm and Mimosa did the same around his left.

'Guess that answered that question' Asta thought

Having no other reason to stay here anymore he started his long trek toward the Royal Capital which would far longer than normal since he did not have Finral to just transport him there or anyone else that could merely fly him to the Capital that way


End file.
